The shimada legacy
by kingofgames517
Summary: when Jaune was forced to commit his greatest sin he left his clan. However when the man he killed is back from the grave and willing to forgive jaune will jaune forgive himself. Or will he let himself fall into the darkness of the past.{slight overwatch crossover}


**Hey guys whats up Im back. I haven't uploaded anything because I am taking leap test down in louisiana so yea. But I have bean thinking of a lot of stories in my head and this is one. Also because I need to fund my gaming channel support my at** **Kingofgames517** **. Anyway if you play overwatch you'll get this story.**

* * *

 **Vytal festival**

Jaune sighed heavily as he walked with his team. Today was the day. The day he commited his biggest sin. The day that had almost lead him to end his own life. The day he killed his only brother. He did it with a heavy heart . Jaune couldn't help but look at his left arm. His left arm was what had let him kill his brother, because his left arm was what had the dragons on.

It seemed pyrrha picked up on his attitude because she sent him a worried glance as there team came upon a food stand with team RWBY in it. Before pyrrha could ask jaune what was wrong ruby noticed them. " Oh hey guys whats up." it seemed that despite Ruby's happy additude the rest of her team were sad and disappointed, well except weiss who seemed angry.

Ren was the one to answer. "Nothing much, just came to eat before we compete." just as ren said this every one groaned. Yang responded with red eyes "yeah well don't expect to get anything out of us. Weiss was supposed to pay but her card got declined." Jaunes head picked up at this.

"I can pay." Jaune knew he couldn't do much but at least he could pay for lunch. Blake rose an eyebrow but left it be. Weiss however was not so nice. " No offence arc, but I think I speak for all of us when I say I doubt you have any money."

Jaune looked around and saw everyone look away. Typical, of course they act this way. Jaune knew what everyone really thought of him. However it did not bother him, Because who knows how they would react if they found out what he did to his brother.

"What, Naaaa. I can pay just give me a sec." jaune looked over to the old man running the stand. After asking if he would accept lienpal, jaune got out his scroll and paid for both his and ruby's team.

"Man 67 lien huh, that sucks. Heh who cares." everyone sent jaune a look as there food came in the fastest way possible. Soon everyone started talking again as nora ranted about whatever it is she talked about. Jaune just eat in silence while looking at his left arm.

He hated this, he hated the guilt and burden he carried. After all it had happened only 4 years ago. "Master our you sure that we should be here. This is a competition for hunters not worriers. Do you think we will find him here."

It seemed no one else really noticed the speaker but jaune hered him. How could he not, It was the same voice that haunted him every night in his sleep. Jaunes head shot up as he saw a face he thought he would never see again.{ Blackwatch genji} "Are you ok jaune." ruby asked as she saw his reaction. Jaune ignored her however.

Jaune slowly got up as he he slowly took all his armour off and took his sword off his hip. Jaune's hand drew to the back waist as he slowly undid a tanto. A tanto covered in blood, the one he killed his brother with.

Everyone was confused as jaune took his armour of. " If your trying to impress us Arc, its not working." Weiss said. Everyone still looked as jaune stared at a man with prosthetic limbs who was standing next to a floating robot. They looked as jaune undid a short sword, however when they saw that it was covered in blood they got wide eyes.

pyrrha took a breath before letting out her words slowly " Jaune put the sword down." Jaune didn't seem to hear her as he made his way over to the cyborg guy. They suddenly heard jaune say one word " **GENJI** "

It appeared the man heard him as he turned to look at jaune who was now running to him. The man, Genji, jumped over jaune who he saw was weilding a his old tanto.

Genji landed as he looked at jaune. Everyone ran over as jaune got into a battle stance. " jaune stop, you can't fight this guy. He is probably just here to watch the festival." Ruby tried to get jaune to stop however the only thing that happened was the cyborg turning to them.

" so you are the friends I have seen him with." jaune however shouted at genji. " How… How are you here. You Should be dead. **I KILLED YOU.** "

Everyone's eyes widened at this however the man just chuckled. " Yes, but here I stand. However I did not come to fight, I came to talk Brother."

Yang's eyes turned red as she exploded. " will everyone just chill for two seconds." everyone turned to her as she calmed down. However the peace did not last long. "I will ask you one more time. How are you alive and why are you here."

Genji smiled underneath his mask." I told you I am here to talk, I am willing to forgive you brother." Jaunes head tilted down as his hair shadowed his eyes. "No, there is no way I can ever be redeemed for what I have done. Now how are you here." Ganji kept back his tears and answered his brothers question. " I was found by sensei and he rebuilt me and showed me the path to peace."

Everyone looked at the floating monk as he waved. " Also By the request of your headmaster I will be competing in the trunoment. I know that you blame yourself for what happened, however It was the clans fault. You have restored your honor by becoming a hunter and We can be like we used to be."

Jaune sheathed his tanto as he started to walk away and into the forest near the vinders campsite. " No, There is no hope for me. Should I expect to fight you in the tournament?" jaune asked. Genji smiled as he answered "yes The headmaster have arranged it before hand because they believe it will get the people excited." jaune walked off into the forest but just as he was about to walk into the forest he glanced back at genji.

"So be it, But I will do what I must." WIth that jaune walked off into the forest. Jaune called for his rocket locker and waited for it to come. When it landed he dug threw it and gramed to things, things he carried with him but havent used for years. His storm bow and a quiver that could copy and make arrows automatically. " If I am to fight genji I need to train before our fight.

* * *

"Am I the only one who is confused?" Asked ruby. Everyone agreed with her as they were equally confused. Genji turned to them and bowed. "Oh I apologize. My name is genji shimada Arc. I am jaunes brother."

"Oh Really because we never heard jaune ever mention having a brother." blake stated. Genji's master floated over to stand next him. Genji responded to blakes statement " yes, that is because of what had happened to us. Why don't We sit and I tell you the story."

Everyone agreed to this and they sat down back at the stand finishing up there meals while genji bought his own. Pyrrha Had a very nervous look on her face as she was thinking what to say. " So genji Is it? What is the story between you and jaune, besides being brothers I mean."

Genji slurped the rest of his ramen up before putting on his mask. "Well I am sure you heard the fight between me and jaune a few minutes ago."

"What, no what are you talking about." yang said. Everyone rolled there eyes as genji apologized for the disruption of peace. Genji cleared his throat before speaking " Yes well what had happened between me and jaune, happened 4 years ago on this day." genji sighed before he continued. " You see me and jaune live with 7 sisters. However The position of head of the family is given to the first born male. However Me and jaune where born on the same day so on our thirteenth birthday the elders in our family made us fight for the head of the clan."

Everyone's eyes widened at this as they thought how this could happen. However weiss had a different thought. " so let me guess what happened, You and arc fought. You beat him because he's...Him, and he tried to kill you out of jealousy."

"NO NO that's not what happened at all. Jaune beat me badly. I can understand your confusion however. Jaune has let himself go since the last time I have seen him. Here I have a photo of us in our younger years."

The two teams watched as Genji reached into his hip and pulled out a picture. It was of jaune and some kid with green hair. The hair would usually catch their attention, however it was jaune that did.

Lets just say that jaune used to be ripped{Picture jaune with bruce lee body}. Ruby and pyrrha wiped the blood off of their noses.

"Yes well when our father died and he took clan head the elders wanted him and me to rule together. However I denied the position and celebrated with what used to be my playboy lifestyle." tears grew at the corners of genji's eyes.

"When jaune told the elders of my decision, the elders told jaune to kill me for I was disgracing the clan. He did it. However I survived and was found by my master zenyatta who saved me."

Everyone focused on the floating robot who they somehow didn't notice before. However they got the shock of their life when he spoke. "Hello young valeans."

"WHa, Oh my god he spoke." Every one said. The robot man zenyatta let out a chuckle as he looked at the kids. " Yes I spoke, however I believe that my student was in the middle of telling a story."

Everyone sheepishly rubbed their heads in embarrassment while apologizing. Genji continued with his story. " I was saved from death with the body you see now, however I had hatred for my brother and myself for what I had become."

Blake and Ren being the most observant out of the two teams saw genji shake a little. " However my master zenyatta taught me the path to peace and I now seek to forgive my brother. However it seems that he will not forgive himself."

While genji was telling the story a question popped up in pyrrha's head. "Wait if jaune was so distraught of what happened then why did he attack you?"

It seemed that everyone had the same question in mind. Genji however was not sure how to answer. " well you see, there are lots of people that try to use our name and claim to be us. If what your headmaster said is true then jaune has run into someone using my name before."

"Wait I remember you saying something about Headmaster ozpin earlier. Have you met him before?" weiss asked. Genji nodded and continued " yes I did. In fact he tracked me down while I was in vale and talked to me about jaune."

"How though I don't ever remember seeing you at beacon." Ren said. " Of course you didn't. I believe when your headmaster contacted me he said that both your teams where on missions." genji said.

"He talked to me about attending beacon, I denied the offer however. He then asked me if I wanted to fight jaune at the vytal festival, And I accepted. I want to make amends with jaune and show him the mercy he did not give me."

While everyone was talking however some vinders looked out into the forest as they heard noises of thunks, almost like a arrow hitting a tree.

* * *

 **With Jaune**

In the face of 32 beowulf's surrounding him, jaunes conviction did not waver. Not with his storm bow in his hands. The thing that killed his brother brought him a aura of calm and serenity. Taking a breath jaune let out one word while pulling a arrow back.

"Scatter"

And with that a fight started, the scatter arrow taking out about three beowulf's. Jaune ran to the beowulf's and jumped on one's head. He did a backflip off its head before shooting two arrows at once that hit the mark in the sides of two beowulf's heads.

Landing in front of a beowulf he snapped his neck by landing on it. All the beowolfs were now in a group ready to charge at jaune.

However jaune was prepared and grabbed and arrow. It had been years since he has done this so he might be a little rusty.

Pulling the arrow back he took a deep breath and let out a shout. " **ryuga waga teki wo kurau"** releasing the arrow jaune watched as two blue dragons flew from the arrow and killed all but one beowolf.

"BOO" jaune said, watching as the beowulf ran away from this demon. Jaune let out a breath having not done that in forever.

Walking back to the camp Jaune heard something from the intercom speakers. "Would team JNPR report to the arena to fight, I repeat would team JNPR report to the arena to fight. Jaune walked to the arena while texting his team to meet him there. He would fight genji and show him that He was still unworthy. Only time would tell for the two dragons of the shimada clan.

* * *

 **And that's a rap you guys. I hoped you guys liked that and Don't forget to comment on what you thought of this story. Also don't forget to plug into my at** **Kingofgames517** **. I hope you guys liked this story and I will see you next time**


End file.
